High School crush
by Katnip2012
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are friends in high school. Kagome has had a crush on him every since they saw eachother. what happens when Sesshomaru starts to feel the same way? Alittle OOC. my first fic. I'm horrible at summaries story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would have my favorite authors help me make it.

"_Beep Beep Beep" _she cracked her eyes open all but glaring at the alarm clock. '_You devil!'_ was all she could think about while she turned it off and rolling back into the warmth of her covers but that was not to be. Not even 5 minutes later her alarm clock went off and her dog jumped up onto her bed and laid down with his head and upper body somehow all on her stomach

"Dakota get down!" (**A/N:** Dakota is one of my doggies name and he happened to be to be in the room when I was thinking of a name for the dog) With the alarm still blaring out at her she tried to get off.

"Ok I'm up you happy? Now get down" She growled out making her dog leave the room immediately he knew that mood, he was just hungry. She got up and quickly put her clothes on. She walked down the stairs happy that her mother made coffee before she went to work earlier today so it was her job to take care of Souta and then have the afternoon to her.

"Souta time to wake up!" I called up to him knowing he would hear because mom opens up his door on mornings like this

"Coming!" was his yelled reply. Souta was in 4 grade and in two years he would be in 6 grade and on his own because high school and elementary school start earlier. Making him a piece of toast and tea in a portable mug I held it all so when he came down he could grab it all. True his school starts and 7:15 the bus comes at 6:30 and he usually sleeps until 6:25 which means he has to run to the bus stop. After he was gone she made her way to her room again and got everything for the day and walked outside into the just right temperature.

Walking up to the school parking lot she sighed even though it was the begging of the day she can already hear the arguments in her head. Most of the ones in her head are from Inuyasha and Kouga or other people. Her only sane friends were Sango when she wasn't being groped and Sesshomaru although he doesn't let's her do most of the talking.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled she turned around and there was Takeshi and Choko hand in hand with Sango and Sesshomaru behind them probably having an argument and by the looks of it Sango was getting mad at Sesshomaru 'cause he was giving her short answer replies.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked conversationally "I see Sesshomaru and Sango are at it. What are they bickering about?" Takeshi and Choko looked at each other and decided to leave her out of the loop by changing the subject "Ready for another day of chaos Kagome?" Choko asked hopping that Kagome won't say anything about her and Takeshi avoiding the question because then Takeshi would feel guilty and tell her or Sesshomaru or Sango would stop fighting for a little while, while one of them most of the time Sango would tell her what they were fighting about and tell her how it started and what they have said. Some of the stuff they said she even wished to forget about.

"Not really. I hope that Inuyasha isn't here today speaking of which Sesshomaru where's Inuyasha?" She said looking over shoulder at the two arguing people who have brought it down to a mummer when she came

"When I left he was still in bed recovering." He said looking toward her and dropping the argument with Sango while he answered the question knowing there were more to come

"Did you two fight again or was it training?" she looked at him sternly.

"It was his fault and the injuries were not from me but from father." He stated like it was nothing. Kagome went pale, she also looked like she was gonna puke.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked seeing the condition that her best friend was in

Kagome forced a smile "Ya I'm alright" she tried to sound reassuring. '_I can't believe it!'_ Kagome thought_ 'Inutashio is so happy when she was around and when the boys did something wrong he would scold them not hurt them. At least not enough for them to miss school'_

"Uhhh Sesshomaru can I ask what did Inuyasha do exactly?" Kagome asked nervously hopping that she was not near Inutashio soon if it was bad.

"He challenged him and made sure to call him an 'old geezer'" Sesshomaru said like it was all stupid for his dad to be mad about.

"Really" Kagome said. She and Sango who was now standing next to her exchanged a knowing look at each other. Inutashio had taken out all his anger on Inuyasha so it was ok if they went over to see there "papa". He always loved it when the girls called him that; in fact he made up the nickname for himself. Pretty funny because they were all sitting (Sesshomaru standing) and trying to come up with a nickname for Miroku when Inutashio came in and said he would love it if his "baby girls" called him "papa" and it stuck.

Suddenly the two girls where drawn out of their thoughts when a hand groped their butts.

"HENTI!" the two girls yelled with a slap from both girls could be heard in the hall way. When everyone looked there way they knew that Miroku had groped again.

"It was good while it lasted" Miroku said with a dramatic sigh and in turn got a glare from two girls that were starting to get angry.

"You never learn do you monk? If I were you I would run for my life." Sesshomaru said noticing the look the two girls gave him to make him get rid of Miroku. Smirking when he saw Miroku turn around, take one look at the girls and started to run.

"Thanks Sesshomaru" the girls said in unison.

"Hn" was all he said. Walking away to his locker and then to his homeroom. The girls went to their lockers which were side by side and took objects out and objects into the lockers. Walking to the homeroom that they share they took their seats and got ready for language arts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did my fav. Authors would help me

SOOO sorry I have been distracted by school and an awesome fic. Again I'm sorry I will start writing more

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Kagome over here!" Sango and Choko called over to her once she got done getting her food. Walking over she saw her 'gang' sitting around the table _'except Inu and Sesshomaru'_ she thought. Sitting down between Sango and Choko with Miroku and Takeshi on the other side of the table.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kagome asked. When she sat down Miroku sneaked his hand over to her tray and quickly stole a french-fry. This was normal whenever Kagome bought her lunch that is. The next thing that happened was really weird than. Sesshomaru came walking into the lunch room along with all the seniors.

"Hey Sesshomaru over here!" Miroku yelled from where they were sitting to the entrance of the cafeteria. Spotting them Sesshomaru made his way over to the table that his junior friends were occupying.

"Hey Sesshomaru just couldn't wait till afterschool to finish our debate?" Sango joked when Sesshomaru was in the average human hearing range.

"Now why would I not be able to wait? The discussion was inappropriate and I will not act upon it." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly but seriously. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and giggled.

"So can I ask? What was the conversation about?" Kagome asked after getting over her laughing fit.

"It was about….." Sesshomaru but was interrupted by Miroku and Takeshi.

"Kagome!" they yelled at her. She tore her attention away from the handsome demon in front of her.

"Stop yelling! What do you want?" Kagome looked very annoyed that her attention was drawn away from the demon. In truth though, see was. There was the demon in front of her that she has had a crush on since middle school and they were actually having a conversation with each other without him doing his famous '_Hn'_ in the conversation!

'_Why do they ruin my good, happy moments with him?'_ Kagome asked herself.

"I need to know who you're taking to the Valentine's Dance." Miroku answered

"I don't know. No one has asked me." Kagome said wondering if Sesshomaru would ask her right then. But of course that was just a fantasy she should know by now. He doesn't like her and he never will. Or has he already started?

**A/N:** Hey guys it's the second chapter! Okay go ahead yell and scream at me. I know it's been awhile but reviews are super awesome!

**CthyiaMoonHeart38: **Thanks so much for the one and only review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A new chapter hopefully it will be long!

**Disclaimer:** I own the story and plot not the characters

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_What card should I choose? Something Valentine's right'_ Sesshomaru growled. He didn't know what Kagome liked and what card he should use to get her, slide it in her locker maybe, and ask her to go to the Valentine's dance, which was about 2 months away, with him.

"Can I help you sir?" A man came up to him. Sesshomaru wanted to snap at him to tell to go away but he needed help. This man was probably an expert in this had he had to get a card.

"Yes which card would be good to ask someone out to a dance?" Sesshomaru said in a very cold voice, colder than usual really. The poor guy thought that he would maybe die, but he started doing his job. He looked at the male next to him and thought something romantic but not too much. He looked like a man that didn't show emotion. The clerk then looked through the cards and found the perfect one to match his personality.

You may be asking why am I doing this. That day at lunch I knew that she wanted me to ask her but I didn't want to in front of her friends. I wanted to keep it a secret and surprise her. Ever since I could remember I wanted her to be mine. Now here is the perfect time and he honestly was a little nervous but it didn't show, then again most of his emotions didn't show. He only let's a few selected people see his emotions. After checking out he went to his car and drove as quickly as he could to a daycare.

"Daddy!" A little girl yelled and bolted at him. He easily picked her up even though see was running to fast.

"How are Rin? I'm sorry for not coming sooner but I had to do some shopping." Sesshomaru said. Remember when I said that a few selected people got to see his emotions, well this little girl was one of them along with his mother and Kagome.

"It's okay daddy I forgive you." Rin said a little calmer. Sesshomaru put her down so she could get her book bag that she begged for him to get her.

"Sesshomaru?" A familiar female voice said from behind him. He slowly turned around and there was the lovely female that stole his heart.

"Kagome" He said

**A/N:** The end. MWH HAHAHAHAHA. Sorry guys about that but you know that this is a perfect ending. You know I was nice I could have ended it when Sesshomaru was driving to the daycare or when Rin yelled Daddy. So I think I was pretty nice.

**TearsDrippingDown: **Thanks so much. I hope you like this one to.


End file.
